


Forever is but a short second

by Corosal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: At first One-Sided Attraction, But there is a light at the end of the tunnel, Can be dark, Do not have a beta reader, I love writing this, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Role Reversal AU, Victor idolizing Yuuri by a lot, Victor's life is not the best, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corosal/pseuds/Corosal
Summary: [Role Reversal AU]Victor's life didn't begin the best. It never really did reach that point where 'things got better', no, in Victor's eyes, things just got gradually worse. Ice skating was a spark that was dying, and if that spark dies, he would have nothing to help him escape from the reality of broken shards that was his life. Well, he would have lost it, if he had never stumbled upon a performance from a teen Katsuki Yuuri of Japan. Clawing his way to the top, he was determined to tell Yuuri at the very least 'thank you'; That spark of pure unconditional dedication transforming into something that not even Victor can place a label on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, really really sorry about the fact I have no beta readers, I try my best to avoid mistakes within my grammar/spelling. Please enjoy my story, and if anything is wrong, don't hesitate to bring it to my attention.

His eyes stared at the pure white dots of snow falling down from the sky high above. Moving just an inch spew an unbearable pain from his leg up his spine, causing another awful headache that would never cease to leave for days, so even attempting was futile. His left heard nothing but footsteps, and muffled voices of worry and desperation, his right heard the snow hitting his window with both gentle and crude volatile movements. This was expected, Russian Winters. So harsh, yet strikingly beautiful. Viktor's hand gripped his sheets, as his eyes blinked again; Mother was late. She always made sure to put Viktor to sleep, tuck him in, press a kiss to his forehead and smile with such sincerity that filled his heart with comfort and bliss. Her words flowed out like a soothing lullaby as she sang, waiting until Viktor was sound asleep before standing up, turning off his lights and leaving the room. She wasn't here now for that, and Viktor was already facing a sort of restless panic. Ever since he woke up on his bed, leg broken, and chest in pain, nothing has been very clear. Mother never came home in her rowdy way. Father hasn't looked at him once. Saying that he was confused was the understatement of the century. All Viktor could do was stare at the ceiling or window, singing whatever song that came to mind, counting the make believe sheep that he read in his stories, as he twiddled his thumbs hoping to just for once, hear his mother burst through the front door, ecstatic and eager as she always was.

Needless to say, it never did happen.

Viktor forget his sense of time, so long he spent sitting in bed with a busted leg, waiting for meals that came seemingly randomly, focusing on the window. He had toys, he had books, he had so many things he could've possibly done; Yet, no one came to give him the help he needed in getting them. Whenever he dared to move anything even near his broken leg like his hip, he faced pain that made him want to sob. It wasn't long till his father had paid for a nurse to care for him after, what Viktor found out was, 5 days of nothing but Viktor refusing sleep, eating whatever he was given, and passing out from either exhaustion or boredom.

She was kind sure, always made sure to wake up Viktor with a smile; Her hair was short, and a dark brown that in the shitty lighting that was Viktor's room, looked jet black. No matter how many times Viktor asked in his childish way, the nurse (Viktor never found out her name, she was only referred too as 'the nurse') refused, stating it was orders to not turn on the lights. Silenced, he nodded and accepted that he only had the sun to provide him with any source of light; Of course, that wasn't such a bummer. The Nurse was kind enough to stay by Viktor's side from sun rise to nightfall. Viktor asked for food, and he received food, anything he would want. If it wasn't for the fact his leg was broken for some inexplicable reason that no one cared to tell the small child, Viktor would've gladly say this was the best time of his life. The Nurse always grabbed his toys when he was bored, and always sang with him when he felt chipper. She sang when he was tired, and she hugged him when he wanted comfort. Viktor was....okay. But his mother was still no where to be found. No matter how many times he asked and begged to know where mommy was, The Nurse shook her head, expressing that she was told never to tell. He crossed his arms, and behaved, never asking her again.

After a month or so, Viktor's leg had gotten better. He was able to run and walk about, however, the Nurse wasn't laid off. She still was to care for Viktor, whom was only 7 at this point in time. However, instead of doing so much for him, it was just the occasional motherly chores, like reminding him to do certain things like brush his teeth, don't watch the tv for so long and yada yada. She made him meals, and offered to eat with him, since Father seemed to have little to no interest in stepping out of his office. Such actions was fine, but confusing to the small boy. Why won't father consider eating with them? The Nurse told him that Father was very busy with business, and wished for Viktor to be a good child, and not bother him. Of course, wanting to respect such wishes, he stopped attempting to ask for Father to come out and eat with them. It had been like that for a long while

It wasn't long until Viktor was 8, and he felt like the only family left within his life was the Nurse. His father was nothing but a distant memory of what once was a cheerful life that accompanied him, and all his other family members were either far away from them within Russia, dead or just unwilling to keep in contact with them. As many would find this unnervingly boring, spending Russian winters alone with only one lady who was paid to be by his side, with no warmth to comfort him other than this stranger who he had grown to depend on emotionally as any child would; To keep him from developing any early stages of depression, or something along those lines, the nurse decided that a hobby would be good for Viktor have. Something to keep his mind out of the gutters, and considering Russia is 99% winters, naturally, Ice Skating seemed like that  _perfect_ hobby for such a young Viktor to have. Her judgement was good, 4 months after Viktor's birthday, he was taken to a Ice Skating rink, rented his first pair of skates, small but a beautiful pale blue for the boys. The Nurse had rented her own pair of skates, they were much larger, and a brighter pink. The place was small, but not very crowded considering it was shrouded within the depths of ignorance; Viktor couldn't remember much from the entrance, so bland it was. The small tinks their skates made as they walked to the small rink, the smell of food from the stand, and the cold area was always ripe in his memory, how could he ever forget a thing like this? 

The Nurse steadily placed him on the ice, people all around either fell on their ass or skated with knowledge and elegance. It was the first time he ever tried to drag the Nurse anywhere, he urged her to let him skate alone, to let him join the beautiful skaters. She refused, but that didn't stop Viktor from pushing away from her, and trying his best to emulate them, only to fall square on his face. His body slid a bit, his face pressed against the ice, and immediately trying to hold in whatever tears threatened to come out, mainly from embarrassment. He heard the Nurse's worried voice calling out for him, but surprisingly, it wasn't her that picked him up. It was one of the skaters he tried to emulate. He was slim, slightly tall, but his face wasn't rude or crude. It was warm, and energetic; For a second, Viktor thought it was his mother who caught him. They only patted his head, telling him to be careful, but complimented his form. They gave him a tip or two on ice skating before skating off themselves, leaving Viktor wide eyed and gaping a bit, well, before his arm was grabbed and he had to endure the Nurse telling him off for that little stunt he pulled. Usually, the child would look down at the ground, take it with strife, and learn to not do that again, (or to do it when she's not looking), but this time, he just was just...stuck thinking about the skating. 

He spent the entire time just trying to at least stand for more than 10 minutes on the Ice without slipping, which he succeeded. He stood for about 11 minutes, before slipping. 

Night came, and when it was time to go, he asked his Nurse if they were allowed to return. She nodded, and said only if he were to behave as always. With that promise of behaving, they head home. Viktor didn't stop trying to come up with a cool pose to do on the Ice next time they went for a fun trip. 

* * *

 

Thank god for homeschooling, Viktor always said. Currently 14, and bored as all hell, Viktor was thankful enough to be allowed to be homeschooled. The house was empty, and quiet, all to himself as always. The nurse was laid off when he turned 13, and this was officially the first year that Viktor didn't have her around. It was..an experience for sure. Having lost another mother figure in his life, whatever happened to his real one, never was told to him. His father went from staying in his room 24/7, to never being home 24/7. Usually off drinking, or attending his job as a company owner; He left a note filled with chores that Viktor had to do. It was the norm, listen to the tutor, clean up his room, do the dishes, and make sure to eat. After a while, the style of living was normal, nothing odd at all. The tutor obviously didn't give two craps about him, and just made him do the basics before leaving without a word. Never a goodbye, never a word of encouraging. The most that he was given was a shit ton of insults for not being good enough to his high ass standards. Viktor thought of many nasty tibets to say back, but of course, he had to keep his tongue in check. Whatever he did wrong was reported to his father, and his father...well...made sure that Viktor didn't have anything. And by having nothing, he means he cuts off electricity for the television, radio, everything, except for lights. 

It gets really fucking annoying after a while.

He laid on his bed, as he heard a loud bark. He lifted his head up, noticed that his poodle, a beautiful one at that, sat at the entrance of his room, seemingly asking if he was allowed to come. Viktor, sitting up, pat his lap, signalling Makkachin to come and give him some love. He did so, climbing so vigorously onto Viktor's bed, before curling up beside him, snuggling and nuzzling. Adorable, Viktor thought to himself over and over whenever he saw his adorable dog. Makkachin was his dog, and he made sure everyone knew it. Such parental pride he felt caring and raising this poodle from infantry to the way he is now, Viktor couldn't help but just chuckle at that. 

His skates hanged at the top of his door, usually by now, after tutoring, he would take a jog with his dog to the Ice Rink, skate about for a while before heading him and calling it a day. However, as of late, he's been lacking on that diligence he once had for it, which was a drastic shame, considering he was told to hold promise. Had he wanted too, he could easily obtain a position within the Figure Skating competition. Was it worth it? Viktor thought at first, hell yes, but over the months, it faltered to a wavering 'eh'. Of course, skating was fun, he always loved the thrill of it, and naturally, it took whatever struggling, heavy thoughts out of his mind and heathily placed it into movement that took away people's breath. So what was even going on? Why, suddenly, was he wavering? Had he lost the spark he once had for it? Was it a dead art to him now?

If he lost skating, oh god, what would he have left? 

Viktor looked inexplicably upset. Makkachin felt his discomfort, and pressed his head against his thigh, the platinum haired teen nodded to himself, running his hand through his long locks, he thought that he might as well take his mind away from such a depressing topic and perhaps distract himself with something simple like Television. Makkachin and Viktor rose from the bed, getting off, and heading right towards the living room. Nothing but their footsteps and pawsteps filled the home, every door leading outside was locked, Viktor remembered, and a meal could be ordered later. He noticed the time, it wasn't very late, but not very early; The first channel that popped up was the news, boring, Viktor thought, as he changed it again. Surfing through the uninteresting choices, all he ever muttered was no, nope, and boring. Makkachin made himself comfortable with a nice fluffy pillow resting on the couch, right beside his master and best friend. His thumb mindless pressed the '+' button to change the channels before it paused, when he accidentally skipped something interesting. He tuned back in, and saw an interview going on.

Today the GPF was going on. Huh. His eyes squinted slightly as the one being interviewed was obviously not Russian. His name scrolled down, with his nationality beside it. Japanese.

He was speaking in English, answering mindless questions from the interviewer, his hair was short, but very thick. Giving it that soft looking texture, rather than thin and slick. It was pushed back, possibly with the help of gel, and holy shit did it really create a good outline of his face. His jawline was strong, yet gentle. His eyes were a chocolate hazel, very gentle within the iris, and showed the eagerness within this young man apparently. He said how this was his senior debut, excitement surged through him, thanking everyone who supported him from square one. Viktor tilted his head, this man was definitely attractive, and he seemed dedicated to his profession. 

Sooner or later, his name was called; He went on the ice, right after confining with his coach. The crowd roared seeing him, it was apparently his free program. Viktor looked closely, wondering what kind of skating is he going to show off.  Not very familiar with many of the technical names, since his kind of skating was for fun, Viktor was nonetheless eager to see something done by a professional.

The music began, and something changed. 

His expression changed from the eager, child-like, yet timid Japanese man that first caught his attention, into this...determined, strong willed young being. His body moved flawlessly, his feet movement captivated anyone who saw; His body was telling a story. 

 _Two people met, by pure chance._  
_Immediately they fell in love, and wanted to know more about each other._  
_Every chance they can, they exchanged looks. They exchanged smiles. They exchanged everything about themselves, until there was nothing left to exchange but their abundant amount of love for each other._  
_Everyone saw, and some were purely content with their chance encounter, and eventual love affair, while many others were jealous._  
_They wanted to taint it._  
_They wanted to corrupt it._  
_But no matter what, their dedication to each other surpassed all trials set for them._  
_Until, all that was left was the trail of time, for which they looked at each other with worry but then to willingness._  
_No matter what, they'll always love each other._  
  
  
The song had ended, and the skater ended his program with a pose that resembled a loving embrace. He was slightly panting, but the crowd roared with cheers. Flowers, and even some plushies were thrown at him, as the commentator spoke how incredible that performance was, if he kept this up, he would have the gold medal with no competition. The skater waved at the audience before leaving the rink, and Viktor's eyes widen and mouth gaping. Memories of his first time skating flood his mind, and his heart throbbed; He had never seen something like that. His body said a story, it was telling an actual love story and it was...It was making  _music_. His body was one with the music, so graceful, and such flowing movement. Viktor felt a fire ignite within him. The name flashed one more time, and Viktor made sure to remember it.

"Katsuki Yuuri.." he breathed out.


End file.
